Street Racing Girl
by Lilac Papillon
Summary: Just a little cheesy cliché fanfic about Artha Penn and his feelings for Kitt Wonn. One shot. ArthaxKitt. Artha's POV. Takes place in The Choosing: Part 2.


**Street Racing Girl**

**Summary:** Just a little cheesy cliché fanfic about Artha Penn and his feelings for Kitt Wonn. Also may contain unimportant info to the story, like how he became Dragon Booster and what his life is like. One-shot (and it'll stay like that). ArthaxKitt. Artha's POV. Takes place in "The Choosing: Part 2". First shot at a DB fanfic. Some things or events might be wrong and/or out of place, so forgive me, since my memory isn't that great on the episode. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I realize the sentences are choppy and sound kinda kiddy; that was the style I was aiming for. As for flames, I would really like it if you just kept it away from the reviews list. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **You probably read about a million of these, but I'll just say it anyway. I don't own Dragon Booster.

_**EDIT: **__Revised as of October 5, 2008._

* * *

_There she is._

Kitt Raada Wonn. Not only the fastest female racer on the streets, but the fastest of them all. I can't stop staring at her when she's around, I mean, she's just so _beautiful. _Short hair in shades of pink, blue and purple with a ponytail at the back, eyes so green and hazy, and a yellow, teal and pink racing suit. How can you not like her? Well, sure, if you do occasionally brag about how you're better than every other racer, be a little sexist about it and win almost every single race, it may be a teeny bit hard for others to like you. Of course, she seems to be an okay person; no, more than that. I just started racing, and she starts giving me advice on the tracks! How drac is that?

I don't think I can tell her how I feel. Why not? She gets agitated and wound up really easily. Like once, when this other guy who used to like her asked her out on a date, he ended up with his nose arranging an instant meeting with her fist. And there was this time when my dad, Connor, wanted me to accompany my little brother Lance when he wanted to watch the races, and something delayed it, well, let's just say that was the first time I've seen a female racer conk the racing announcer on the head. Kitt got disqualified, but seriously, half an hour and ten minutes? I'd be going crazy too if back then I was a big fan of racing, or a racer.

Now you're wondering why I'm saying that? Well, to tell you the truth, real life racing is not my thing. It was my dad's idea to make me enroll in the Racing Academy. I didn't want to, even though my best friend Parmon Sean keeps telling me to while working on our racing VIDDgame. He's really brainy, and sometimes just talks with all these big words I can't understand, but he's a good guy, really. Anyway, the pretty much only reason I had to enroll was because my dad wanted me to, and now, well...he's gone. I'd rather not talk about it that much. This Down City crew called the Dragon Eyes tried stealing Beau, my dad's favorite dragon, because he was, listen up, the black and gold star-dragon of legend! Also drac, no?

The leader of the Dragon Eyes is this idiot I'm not in good terms with, Moordryd Paynn. Long white hair, pale skin and gray eyes. Looks just like his father, Word Paynn, who was once friends with my dad, but then something happened. Anyway, they failed the first time, so what do they do? Blow up the stables and set it on fire. My dad was lost in it. I couldn't find him, but he probably, er, became ashes, or...look, I'd rather not think about it right now. All that's left of what I found of him is his racing coat. White, with some gold decoration. Even the singe on the right looks pretty drac on it, but every time I look at it, it just reminds me of that time.

Then the second surprising thing happens: Beau chooses me as the Dragon Booster. Me. The Dragon Booster. I'm not kidding. _I _get to be the legendary hero who must save the world from a dragon-human war Word is plotting. _I_ get to ride the black and gold dragon of legend, who can also disguise himself as a blue and red dragon. How many dracs would I have to say to describe this, and at the same time scales? Parm thinks that if Beau is the, what's the word, I think it was reincarnation of the original black and gold dragon of legend, then that could mean I'm a reincarnation of the original Dragon Booster from 3,000 years ago. I don't believe it, but when Parm decided to analyze my bone color, it was gold draconium. My dad always told me it was blue. Parm also analyzed Lance's, but his was blue, not gold. Lance was kinda angry about this.

So maybe I can march up to Kitt and tell her about this, but let's be serious and realistic. I mean, if a stable boy you knew but weren't really close friends with just walked up to you, gave a wide grin, and said, "Hi, Kitt! Remember me, Artha Penn, stable boy, new to racing, the one you give advice to sometimes? I'm the new Dragon Booster and I like you!" Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would punch me in the nose and mock me for the rest of my life. Besides, Kitt isn't in my league. I'm not the best of racers and the first time I tried getting on Beau to see if I was the chosen one, he threw me off before I could get the chance, and Kitt was in the crowd that laughed at me. Still, I don't think I should give up hope. Even now. That idea I mentioned of telling her that I'm the Dragon Booster doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now...

She doesn't really notice me, and I don't blame her, since she's tending to her red dragon; Wyldfyr, I think his name was. I really want to go up to her right now, just to say "Hi?" and maybe even chat a bit. I mean, she gives me advice, and every other male racer seems to dislike her or can't get her. Except that if I go to her now and try speaking, I might go like all those others: tongue-tied, clumsy, completely pathetic and dorky...

Her head turns, and my eyes widen. She's looking at _me._ Kitt Wonn is looking at _me!_ I'm pretty sure you get the point, but she never looks at me anywhere besides the Racing Tracks! Why is she looking at me now! My head's starting to spin, and I can feel every part of my body almost melting down, and my heart is pounding like crazy. I stare longingly into those distant green eyes, and a smile is spreading on my face...

"Hey, Artha, isn't that your girlfriend, Kitt Wonn?"

Scales. I forgot he was there for a moment. I thought Lance knocked himself out with that flash stick we found! So I look to that grinning little kid, my brother. (For explanation, Lance resembles more of my father, with orange-red hair and blue eyes. Me, I have black hair, with a bit of blue at the back and white at the front, and the blue eyes.) "Lance, she's not my girlfriend!" I said, turning to him and desperately hoping that Kitt wouldn't hear.

Lance just grins evilly, and my dragon, Beau, chuckles. Darn that dragon, he can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. Then there's Parm, who just smiles. He has red hair, golden eyes, a darker tone of skin, and he's one year older than me. I sigh with disdain. Yes, that needs to be said to express how I feel at this moment. Is my crush with Kitt this obvious? Worse (or better), has she figured it out yet?

"Artha's in love, Artha's in love!" Lance started chanting in this singsong voice. I can hear Parm and Beau laughing as I turn back to Kitt, who is back to tending Wyldfyr. I sigh happily, but I still wonder why she looked at me. Now I remember something, but it's kinda cloudy...I saw it in her eyes...scales, what was it? Could it possibly be that she, Kitt Raada Wonn, fastest on the street, likes _me?_

...nah. Can't be. I'm dreaming now. Must've been some of that taser effect the flash stick had getting to me. I better chill out and just relax, thinking about what I could do when I finally figure out how to unlock becoming a Dragon Booster, my dad and if he's watching over me right now, and, of course, Kitt Wonn.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I kept Artha as best as I could in canon, but then again, his character strangely changes.


End file.
